It's Always Going to Be You
by We-All-Have-Scars
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's reunion post 4x04.


The distance muffles of Manhattan traffic were the only sounds echoing through the vacant apartment complex. Sliding the door back into place, Kurt entered into the room, tossing his keys precariously onto the nearby kitchen counter. Rubbing his fists wearily over his shadowed, sleepless eyes, he glanced around the room. With Rachel out with Brody for the night, he had the entire apartment to himself. What used to be an enticing thought only left him with aching loneliness, a feeling quite common as of late.

It had been nearly two months since he and Blaine had split, and, despite what many said, time hadn't healed any wounds. In fact, the pain only seemed to increase tenfold as each day passed by. And, what was worse, Blaine had tried contacting him on multiply occasions, whether by voicemail or bouquets of flowers. What had started out as devastation and betrayal had turned into a test of Kurt's willpower, pride.

And Kurt knew with increasing certainty that it was wearing thin. He _missed _Blaine. The handholds; whispered sweet-nothings; late-night Skype dates; stolen kisses-each was a memory that pierced Kurt with the precise clarity of what it felt like to be in love. But those were relics of their honeymoon stage, a period in their relationship that was far over with.

Walking into his bedroom, Kurt stopped before his dresser, crouching down and sitting cross-legged on the floor. With baited breath, he pulled open the bottom drawer, bracing himself for the rush of memories that would come with it. In spite of himself, he felt the tears already begin to pool in his eyes.

The old Dalton tie; the Wriggley's bowtie ring; a pressed red and yellow rose petal; the ticket stub from West Side Story; the photo of the two of them dancing at Junior Prom. Retrieving the picture, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to succumb to the sobs already racking through his body. In spite of how much he hated Blaine for cheating and in spite of his pride, he wished with every fiber of his being that Blaine was here, holding him tightly in his embrace, his steady heartbeat the most soothing of all lullabies.

It was because of this that Kurt didn't immediately start when he heard the familiar tenor's voice softly croon from the empty street below. Lost in the memories, he simply reassured himself it was a figment of his imagination.

But then the voice began to grow, slowly but gradually with quiet determination. Eyes opened wide, Kurt numbly got up and went to the window, paralyzed in disbelief at the sight below.

What looked like hundreds of candles shimmered in the street below, casting brilliant shadows off of Blaine's face, the tears in his eyes glistening like diamonds. Staring directly into Kurt eyes, he took a steadying breath and then began.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

Taking small, deliberate steps forward, he slowly ascended up the fire escape, his voice cracking slightly as he belted out the chorus.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

Cracking open the window, Kurt crawled out onto the ledge and pulled his legs tightly against his chest, sniffling quietly as Blaine neared him.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Reaching Kurt, he stretched out his hand, allowing Kurt time to move away. But he didn't. He allowed Blaine to gently stroke his cheek, sighing in contentment at the long-forgotten contact.

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
siAnd she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

Moving to the side, Blaine gestured down at the candle display below.

_I have nothing, if I don't have you._

A watery smile hesitantly spread across Kurt's face, and his voice cracked as he whispered, "Oh Blaine…"

But Blaine held up a hand, shaking his head lightly. "Kurt, I am so, _so _sorry. What I did was stupid, and selfish, and so horribly wrong. I let go of you in exchange for a cheap, filthy hookup, and I'm-", Blaine's voice caved in to broken sobs, "I'm so _ashamed. _I don't deserve to be with you. You deserve someone who'll never, ever hurt you, or betray you, or let you forget how-how precious and beautiful you are. Because you are all of that, and so much more. But most importantly…you're the love of my life. And I don't want to lose you again, but I would understand completely if you never forga-"

His ramblings were immediately cut off by Kurt's lips, hungrily pressing against his own, seeking closure with a desperation neither had felt in their entire lives.

What felt like both lifetimes and seconds came to a close, and Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's, kissing away the tears from Blaine's eyes.

"Don't you get it Blaine? It's always going to be you." Blaine closed his eyes, lips quivering slightly as fresh tears poured down his eyes. Kurt took Blaine's chin into his hand, forcing his eyes to look back directly into his. "When it comes to you…I will _always _be the sixteen year-old moon-eyed boy who so horribly pretended to be a spy on that Dalton staircase. You were the first boy to make me feel _loved, _and _sexy, _and _visible. _You were my first love. And no matter how many mistakes we make; no matter where I go in life; no matter how famous I get; I will always hope for you to be my last."


End file.
